


the very first page

by ThisKwamiNeeds_aNap



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Autistic Kagami Tsurugi, Awkwardness, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Secret Relationship, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisKwamiNeeds_aNap/pseuds/ThisKwamiNeeds_aNap
Summary: The start of Nino and Kagami's friendship
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Nino Lahiffe & Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 44





	the very first page

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Taliax for beta reading!
> 
> It's been a while since I've written a fic for this fandom but I love these characters so much

Nino wasn’t surprised when Adrien canceled at the last second. Considering all of the major school events that Adrien was forced to miss, “meeting up at Nino’s house to hang out with his secret girlfriend” barely had a chance, to begin with. 

Nino was surprised that Kagami still showed up. He wasn’t sure if he’d even spoken to her before, so he wasn’t sure why she’d want to hang out if Adrien wasn’t there.

Nino laughed when Kagami knocked on his window. She had somehow managed to climb four stories in the air, wearing a black hoodie that didn’t blend in with the white building or the midday sun at all.

“You know I have a front door, right?” he teased, unlocking the latch and letting Kagami climb inside. 

“I am aware,” she said. He waited for her to continue, but she didn’t elaborate. She stood just inside the window, staring at him without blinking or smiling. 

“Is there a reason you didn’t use the front door?” Nino asked after a long moment. He tried to use a joking friendly tone, but Kagami didn’t seem to catch it.

“No,” she said. She still didn’t move. The silence in the room was so palpable it made Nino feel itchy. Why did he keep befriending awkward, isolated teens?

“So…” Nino trailed off. Kagami’s intense gaze was fixed on him, and it took significant effort to look back at her and stay calm. “Do you want to… sit down or something?”

“Yes,” Kagami said, without moving. 

Another long moment passed.

“You can sit down,” Nino said, softly.

“Thank you,” Kagami said, immediately sitting down cross-legged by the window.

He grabbed his phone and sent a quick text to his mom. “Kagami’s here, she’s in my room, she came through my window, I don’t know why” and then sat down beside Kagami. 

“You have a lovely home,” Kagami said, stiffly.

“Thanks,” Nino tried to turn up the warmth in his voice, hoping to make Kagami feel more comfortable. “Would you like to see the rest of it?”

“I’m fine here,” Kagami said, waiting a second before adding a rushed, “thank you for offering.”

She still wasn’t doing anything. Her gaze was focused on an empty patch of Nino’s wall, completely motionless. He really hoped that she wasn’t waiting for permission to breathe.

“I’m sorry that Adrien couldn’t make it.”

Kagami instantly turned to face Nino, staring directly into his eyes so intently that he impulsively flinched, and then tried to hide it. 

“Why?” she asked, sounding genuinely confused.

“I mean, this was supposed to be a date for you two, wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” she answered. 

Again, Nino waited for a long moment before realizing that she wasn’t going to continue.

“I’m just sorry that you were going to have fun and now you have to deal with,” Nino gestured to the air, “this.”

“That’s not your fault.”

“I guess not, but still…”

“What do you want me to say?” Kagami interrupted.

“What?”

“You’re apologizing,” Kagami said. “Are you asking for my forgiveness, or is this a form of small talk intended to convey sympathy?”

“Um, the second one?”

Kagami nodded. “Then thank you. Your support is appreciated.” Then she smiled. Well, not quite smiled. Her lips barely twitched, and her eyes crinkled, and she seemed to relax. Nino suddenly understood why Adrien had fallen so hard for her. She seemed to melt with the tiniest hint of friendship.

“Glad I could help?” Nino said.

Kagami nodded slightly, and then her expression solidified into something serious.

“If anyone should apologize, it should be Gabriel Agreste.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Nino said. “I would pay soooo much money to see him admit that he’s wrong. Or to just, make him stay away from Adrien forever.”

Kagami closed her eyes for a moment, taking a few deep breaths. “The feeling is mutual.”

Nino hummed in response. “If I ever get the chance to fight him, I’ll make sure to call you,” he joked.

“Thank you,” Kagami said, with so much sincerity it made Nino’s train of thought come to a complete halt. The room fell back into silence, and Kagami started scrolling through her phone.

“What’s your favorite musical instrument?” she asked, sounding slightly panicked.

“What?”

“I…” Kagami took another few deep breaths, regaining her composure. “Adrien tells me that you’re a fan of music. What is your favorite musical instrument?”

“Oh um,” Nino tried to fight off the whiplash from the rapid change in the subject. “It really depends? Marimba is probably my favorite to mix into arrangements, but I love the violin for solos.”

Kagami nodded. “Those are both very good instruments,” she said. “You seem to be very knowledgeable about music.”

It was quickly becoming clear that she wanted to talk, she just had no idea how to hold a conversation, so Nino tried to help her out.

“Do you play anything?” he asked.

“Not really,” Kagami said. “I can play a few notes on the bassoon.”

“That’s awesome,” Nino said. Kagami lit up at the compliment. “I’ve always wanted to learn to play the bassoon, but I haven’t had time for it.”

“I’m sure you would be amazing at it,” Kagami said. “I still have my bassoon. You can have it if you’d like.”

“Thanks,” Nino said, a little bit caught off guard. Did she have no concept of money, or was she just that invested in their friendship already? With every passing second, it became more clear how similar she was to Adrien. No wonder they got along so well.

“I have to go,” Kagami said, standing up quickly. “My mother will be suspicious if I’m late for fencing practice.”

“Do you need a ride?” Nino asked. “My parents can drive you there.”

“I can walk,” Kagami said. 

Nino would’ve tried to argue, but Kagami had somehow already made it out of his window and was preparing to climb down.

“Wait,” Nino said.

“Yes?”

“Hanging out with you was really fun.”

“Thanks,” Kagami said, her voice wavering with emotion that made Nino’s heart hurt.

“I’m glad that we’re friends now,” Nino said.

“We are? I mean, thank you. I’m glad, too,” Kagami said. “I really have to go, I’m sorry.”

“Next time you visit, you should use the door,” Nino said, smiling.

“Thank you, I will,” Kagami said. Then she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please leave a comment and a kudos if you can!!!


End file.
